1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle grill covers. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing an improved winterfront for restricting the amount of airflow to the radiator of a vehicle.
2. Problems in the Art
During cold weather it is desirable to reduce the amount of air flowing through the grill and radiator of a vehicle in order to reduce the cooling effect of the cold air. Winterfronts, or grill covers, for providing this function are well known in the art. A typical prior art winterfront comprises a cloth sheet which attaches over the grill of the vehicle by snaps or turn-button grommets.
While these prior art devices do reduce the amount of cold air flowing through the radiator, the devices have various disadvantages. First, a fabric winterfront is unattractive on a vehicle. Second, a fabric winterfront can rip or come loose and flap during use. Fabric winterfronts also get very dirty and stained and are difficult to clean. In addition, prior art winterfronts require drilling in the vehicle or vehicle grill in order to install the fasteners which hold the winterfront in place.
Therefore, a need can be seen for a method and apparatus for providing an effective grill cover winterfront which overcomes the problem found in the prior art.